Mobile shelving apparatus employs a plurality of mobile units which move in rectilinear fashion and are guided for movement by tracks supported on the floor. Some apparatus of this character employs reversible drive motors for driving each unit. U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,595 is illustrative of a system of that type. Other systems use a positive manual drive with a manual wheel or crank operable by the user.